


Floral Confessions

by Lemurian_Cutie



Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Day 2 Prompt: Bloom, F/F, Femslash February 2020, First Kiss, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Makoto is a sappy romantic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: Ami comes home from med school one day to find someone has put flowers in her apartment. And not just any flowers.Femslash February Day 2 Prompt: Bloom
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Floral Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the day 2 prompt for Femslash February: Bloom.

Ami sighed and slumped into a chair. It had been a long day at med school. There hadn't even been any particularly interesting things to learn today. I had been more about tedium and procedure. She inhaled, rubbing her eyes, and noticed something unusual. A scent she wasn't expecting. She looked around and saw a flower, a pink carnation, sitting on her coffee table. She picked up the flower and took a deep sniff. It had to be a very fresh flower, given how fragrant it was.

She thought to who might have left it. And why? There was no holiday, or birthday, or any special occasion she could think of, either today or in the near future or past. As for who left it, it had to have been someone who had a key to her apartment. That meant her mother, her landlord, or any of the other senshi. She couldn't imagine her landlord doing something like this, and her mother would have surely left a card with the flower. Only one of her friends and fellow senshi both could and would do something like this. She would have expected a card, or some kind of explanation as to why the flower was left. Unless this was just the first part of something. She could see any of her friends planning some scheme, a friendly scheme but a scheme nonetheless, that involved an anonymous flower. The flower could be the first of several themed surprises, in which case she should expect something else tomorrow. Alternately, the flower could be meant to get her attention, after which she would be expected to look around and find more things out of place. A scavenger hunt.

She thought on it. Either way, it was unlikely the flower was an object chosen at random. She didn't recall the meanings behind flowers the way Mako did, but did have a book explaining them. A book Mako had given her about a year ago. Makoto was also the most likely culprit, given the closeness the two of them shared, and that fresh flowers just screamed “Mako-chan”.

She went to her bookshelf to pull out the flower book, and saw something else. She grinned, and pulled out a small sunflower whose stem was stuck into the book, noting the page it was stuck in. She looked to see the page in question was neither the page for carnations nor sunflowers, but rather Amaryllis. She read the brief summary on the page. The Amaryllis was symbolic of splendid beauty, or worth beyond beauty.

She smiled at the sentiment and turned to the page on carnations. Carnations meant different things depending on their color. Carnations symbolized pride and beauty, with pink carnations symbolic of love of a woman or a mother. She was wondering if that meant what she thought, or maybe hoped, it meant.

She turned next to sunflowers. There were several things sunflowers could mean. She immediately discounted haughtiness as a meaning, since that didn't seem to fit with whatever theme these flowers were meant to convey. From the other meanings she guessed this was meant to mean adoration and dedication, or possibly dedicated love.

She tried not to get too hopeful, just in case Makoto (as she was certain now that it was Makoto who was behind this) wasn't trying to portray what she suspected.

She looked around the room for any other floral clues. Not finding any, she turned to her hallway to head towards her bedroom and look there. But in the hallway, on the floor, was the next flower. A gardenia. She picked it up and looked through the book. While they had several things they could convey she immediately was drawn to the fact that they could indicate secret love.

She looked ahead and saw another flower in front of the door to her bedroom. She hurried over to pick up the single tulip, pressing it gently to her nose before looking in the book.

“The tulip signifies a declaration of love,” she read aloud. She looked up. The door to her room, which she always left open since getting her own apartment, was currently closed. Her hand shook as she opened the door, and saw Makoto on the other side, sitting on her bed with a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“Hey,” Makoto said, looking nervously between Ami's face and the book in her hand. “I... I'm guessing you got what I was saying?” She chuckled halfheartedly. “I got this just in case,” she said, holding up the chocolates and noticing for the first time that the words 'I love you' were written on the top.

Ami nodded. “Yeah,” she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Yes, I got what you meant.”

Makoto nodded. “So, um... I guess the big question then... is about how you feel abo-”

Makoto's question was cut off by Ami's lips pressing firmly against her own. Makoto melted into the kiss, dropping the chocolates and wrapping her arms around Ami.

They finally broke apart, Ami now sitting on Makoto's lap.

“How long have you been planning this confession?” Ami asked, burying her head in Mako's neck.

Makoto chuckled, this time a real chuckle, with no trace of nervousness. “Honestly? Since high school graduation. I wanted to tell you even before then. But I never knew how. Then I came up with this idea, but it's taken this long for me to get up the nerve.”

Ami smiled, hugging Makoto closer. “I'm glad you did. Sorry I never had the guts to tell you myself.”

“How long?” Makoto asked.

Ami shrugged. “Forever, maybe? There was never a single moment of realization. It just... was always there. At least in the background.”

Makoto planted a kiss on Ami's forehead. “Same for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt "Bloom" didn't have any characters jumping to mind, but I thought about confessing to someone using flowers. That did seem like something that would be perfect for Makoto, so I went with it. I'm completely uneducated about the language of flowers myself, and I didn't want to spend too long researching for a short prompt fill that I wanted out today, so I apologize for any inaccuracies there. I got my meanings from here: https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings (literally the first google result I got for it). Prompts for femslash February I'm using are here: https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-list
> 
> Let me know what you think! Mako/Ami is one of my favorite ships ever, so it's nice to finally put out something for them. Wish me luck as I continue the month. Hopefully I'll manage to stick with it this time.


End file.
